The Villain of an Edward The true Edward
by crazychickxoxo
Summary: Bella's new. She meets Edward an innocent kind boy, but that was just a character or was it?


I know, I know; Amy stop making more stories, but I just can't help myself, sorry. Hope you like this it's my new idea. I didn't bother to describe them you should know what they look like, lol. Amyxoxo

**BPOV**

I quickly checked myself in the rearview mirror one last time; I was wearing black skinny pants, a checkered top, a black jacket with a golden tiger on the back and knee high black high heeled boots I also had a pair of sunglasses on so no one would stare.

In my left eye I was half blind so a problem with that would be my pupil was larger than my right and it _never_ changed.

I slowly got out of my truck just as a tiny petite girl with spiky hair skipped up to me. "Welcome to Forks High, I'm Alice Cullen and I'm _your_ welcome community. I work at the office and we like all the same stuff and all that; so I'll take you places you need to go and introduce you to all my friends, it'll be so fun."

"Hey, I'm Isabella, but call me Bella." I said putting my right hand out –so I could see it- for her to shake. "It's nice to meet you."

"This is my boyfriend, Jasper Hale. His cousin, Rosalie and her boyfriend, Emmett. Then there's my _brother_, Edward." I had to turn so I could see them. "They all really wanted to meet you after I came home then other day and started talking about you."

They all smiled at me especially Edward, I smiled back kindly. "It's nice to meet you all, but I have to go to the office to get my stuff."

"Nonsense, Rose and I already got your stuff and put it in your locker you're in between Edward and I. For classes you have Edward and me first class, Jasper and Rose and Edward in the second class, Emmett and Edward in your third class and then Edward fourth class and free block, too." Alice told me. "So no matter what you always have Edward."

_Great, I have to make friends with a guy who when he sees my eye will probably run screaming_, I thought to myself.

They showed me where my locker was and then the bell went.

"Come on Bells." Alice said taking my arm pulling me with Edward in toe.

_Finally _the bell went for the end of school. I dragged my bag full of homework to my locker. My phone suddenly started buzzing because I had a new message.

_Had to go down to the station can someone give you a ride or just stay over at his or her place? – Charlie _

_Great_. Suddenly Alice walked up to her locker and I got and idea.

"Alice, I got a favor to ask you." She looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "Can you give me a ride or even better can you let me crash at your place?" She looked serious for a moment then broke into a massive grin.

"Yeah, you can crash at my place. I could give you a makeover, we could go on a tri-date, we could have a party, I could hook you up with Edward, there's heaps we could do, you also need to meet my parents." Alice said in a mouthful.

"Sure …" I stopped suddenly realizing what she had just said;_ me hooking up with Edward. _

"Awesome we could do a tri-date and go to the carnival down the street and make you go on one of the love rides together." I stared at her. "What you said 'yes'."

"God, just don't tell him or I'll kill you." I mumbled as we met Edward at Alice's car. "Hey Edward." I said as I blushed a tiny bit.

"Hey Bella, are you coming home with us?" He asked me as we settled into our seats.

"Yeah, Charlie can't pick me up so I have decided to grace you people with my wonderful presence tonight." I sarcastically said. He smiled at me and I saw something twinkle in his eye but it was gone in a flash.

"Maybe I could help you with a bit of your homework… or we could watch a movie, if you wanted?" Edward stuttered nervously. "Or not?"

"Yeah, I need a bit of help with that Bio homework maybe we could do it after tea or we _could_ just watch a movie?" Alice smiled mischiefly at me through the rearview mirror. "If _you_ wanted, that is?"

"Yeah, Jasper's coming over… and he'll take Alice away… so you have to find a way to pass the time." He smiled. "I could show you something else also."

Alice's eyebrows shot up and her eyes widened at Edward's comment. "Really, Edward and _what_ would that be?"

"She'd just have to come and see, you can't." He snapped at he while smiling at me. "So is that a yes?"

I simply nodded as Alice stopped out front a beautiful white _clean_ house.

"Alice did you pick Edward up?" A ladies voice asked from the room next door.

"Yeah, and also an extra one." Alice answered, and a middle-aged lady came rushing out to stare at me.

"Well, hello dear and _who_ are you?" She asked me.

"This is Bella, she's crashing here tonight either with me or Edward." Alice said and suddenly the bell went. "That'll be Jasper and the others see you in a few hours." She said as Jasper _did_ come through the door and they disappeared up stairs. Rose and Emmett came into but they _also_ did the same so it was Edward and I left.

"You want to watch a movie then or do you want to show me that _thing_ up in your room?" I asked. "Or something else?"

"I show you that _thing_ up in my room just follow me." He stood and I followed him up to his _room_.

He opened the door and straight away when I stepped in it snapped shut.

"Close your eyes." He demanded and I did. "Don't run away screaming just take it in." He said and then I felt his lips on mine.

They were slightly cold but felt good against my heated ones; his hands came up to wrap around my hips as mine wrapped into his golden hair. He took my glasses off just as I opened my eyes and I heard him gasp.

"Bella, what happened?" He asked taking a step back to look me straight in the eyes.

"It's okay just give me my glasses and we can both forget this ever happened, okay?" Two tears fell down my face as I remembered the last time this happened.

**Flashback**

"_Bella, it's your turn to go into the closet." Tanya –my ex-friend now- told me as the others in my class sat in a circle as she spun the bottle._

_I went into the closet and closed my eyes just as I heard the door open and shut. I opened my eyes to see Mike smiling sheepishly at my._

"_Belly, why do you hide behind those glasses all the time?" He asked as he stepped forward and took the off me. I felt bare without them and I knew what he'd do. "What's the matter with your eye, Belly did you get hit with a dodge ball or something because it looks _really_ gross."_

_A tear fell down my cheek at his words. "Its okay Mike just give me my glasses and we can both forget this ever happened, okay?"_

_He nodded, gave me my glasses and left without a word, and that's the day I knew no one would want to know the real me if they _ever_ saw my eye._

**End of Flashback**

"What are you talking about Bella, why would I give you your glasses back so you can stay hiding behind then? No you look beautiful just like this." He said and I felt more tears fall down my face. "Why are you crying Bella, you beautiful, and don't let anyone tell you other wise. I love this you and I always will." He said. "I m-mean … I li-like you and… Can you just forget I ever said that?"

I smiled up at him as he wiped away my tears. "What if I don't?"

"Then it means you return the favor." He said as he claimed my lips again. "Which I really hope you do." He whispered in my ear as he nibbled my earlobe.

"_Yes_." I simply said as I claimed his lips this time.

It started out soft and lovingly, which then turned into hard and needy. His hands grasped my ass pushing me to the obvious erection in his pants. He moaned as my hands dropped to it and I gently started to pat it through his pants. I moaned as his hands went up and groped my breast.

Suddenly the door opened and it shocked us so much we jumped apart.

"Just wanted to tell you dinner in on the table." Alice said smiling cunningly at me as she opened the door. I looked at Edward but he was already making his way out the door.

"Why are you leaving?" I asked folding my arms over my chest, annoyed.

He turned smiled at me. "Dinner is up, meet me back here after so we can finish what we started."

"Y-you…you arsehole!" I yelled at him as he walked down the hallway to the stairs. "You male whore, raper, cunt, dickhead, wolf, bitch, I hope you die!"

I only realized at that moment that I had just met the real Edward a male whore, who probably had a girl a week or even two not the Edward I had met today he was just a fictional character who was the prince in shining armor. Not the real Edward he would be the one who lured the main-character out at midnight so the witch could take her, the villain.

Did you like it? Review PLEASE with chocolate chips on top? Amyxoxo


End file.
